Twi-Sci and the Battle of Jericho 🇮
'''Twi-Sci and the Battle of Jericho ���� in Everfree!!! �� '''is the ninth episode of VeggieTales. A sequel to “Josh and the Big Wall ��”. A prequel to “My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ���� - Legend of Everfree ��". A parody of “Josh and The Fall Of The Israelites!!! ����“. This episode is a retelling of the Bible story of Joshua and the Battle of Jericho. The next episode: Nina and Star ⭐️ in - The TreeHouse of the Forest �� Plot Characters Songs �� Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� The Song �� of the Cebu (Josh and the Big Wall) What We Have Learned song �� 8 bit Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid �� Victor from California Special Guest Stars ✨ * Twi-Sci (Represented as a Grape ��) and the Equestria Girls ���� characters from "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ���� - Legend of Everfree ��" Fun Facts Moral * Doing things God's way is better than doing them your own way. Explanations * Saline is a mixture of sodium chloride �� (salt and sterile water ��). It's commonly used for contact lens solution and nasal irrigation sprays. Trivia * This is the first episode for these things: ** The first episode Everett Downing worked on as an assistant storyboard artist ����‍��. ** This marks the first appearance of “Twi-Sci and the Battle of Jericho ���� in Everfree!!! *** Pharaoh peas, carrot �� (identical to Dad Carrot �� with a Red Necktie ��), scallions and celery (identical to The Scallions and Phil Winklestein) *** The Giant Pickles �� (identical colors; versions of Goliath ��) ** The first 1997 recolor appearance of Scooter ��, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd. ** This episode to have Fibrilious Minimus, Alfred, Art Bigotti and Bumblyburg since their debut appearance. * According to the concept art ��, there were a few differences between that and the final. ** According to a The Morning Star ⭐️ November 23, 1997 newspaper article, the episode's original title was going to be "Joshua and the Battle of Jericho". ** The ark was going to be on wheels. ** The helmets on the army of Jericho were going to be colanders and something to an Asian straw hat. Also, the helmets would've covered the Peas' eyesight, but they'd still see (ala Tom Grape �� and Mr. Lunt ����). ** The wall was going to be extendable, meaning, starting as a low wall and folding up to become bigger. ** There was going to be a motorcycle �� involved. ** The 1999 VHS �� reprint cover was going to look similar to the original one, but never made it into the final reprint. ** The cover to the 1999 re-release was going to look similar to the original cover but never came to be. ** There was going to be more shots of the walls of Jericho collapsing for the episode, but they were scrapped due to money �� running �� low and the episode's deadline. ** At the end, Junior asks Bob if the Israelites really built a rocket �� and got slushies dropped on their heads, but it turns out that those were things added in their story (possibly to make it appealing to young kids). This line was added in the script in order to prevent young children from asking that question in Sunday School ��. Technical and Logical Remarks * The lighting has changed from what was from the previous episodes, despite the fact that Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! was the first episode with a lighting department. Phil stated this because they had a new lighting technician ����‍�� after the previous episode. * This is also the first time the characters had a different color look, which results them not as shiny. This was done by their lighting director at the time, Jon Gadsby. * The sun ☀️ shown is actually a lens flare. * Unlike the Biblical version of the story, God's directions don't start at Egypt ����. * In the 1999 Word Entertainment VHS �� reissue and further reprints of this episode, the axis positioning and height of the characters was edited for some scenes. Goofs/Errors * After God tells Moses about the Promised Land, you can still see part of the clothing after he leaves the screen ��. * No gem necklace. * After the Israelites get scared of the Pickle family �� and run away, Percy's escaping from the tree �� was rendered at a lower framerate, which technically counts as a rendering glitch. * As you'll notice in some shots, the legs �� on the sheep �� don't touch the ground, making them float in mid-air. * In the first of Jericho, the slushie cup isn't there until it shows up in the closeups of the Peas. It then vanishes again after the Peas ask Joshua who he is. It then reappears after Joshua tells the Peas to leave. * One shot shows Jerry's eyes �� positioned too high. Inside References * This episode has a few nods to Dave and the Giant Pickle��, such as: ** It's a retelling of a Bible story that takes place in the desert ��, the Israelites are in the story, and the costumes the characters wore (Jimmy, Jerry, Tom and Junior) were recycled. ** Goliath �� and the sheep �� are in it. ** The French ���� Peas were portrayed as the bad guys. * A few mentions of lack of body parts, such as: ** Tom stating to his father ���� how they're clapping ��. ** Jimmy saying he has slushy in his ear ��. * Larry has his pajamas from Oh, Santa ����! at the end. Real World �� References * Like Dave, this episode contained a small nod to the Monty Python series. Here, the French ���� Peas taunt Josh and the Israelites from above the wall ��. This is reminiscent in Holy Grail, where the French ���� taunt King Arthur ���� and his men from their fort. * As Phil confirmed, the moving arrow action on the map �� is similar what the Indiana Jones films �� did. Fast ⏩ Forward * The 1997 version of The students ��‍�� from Veggie Valley Grade School �� was used for a later episode. * The Veggie Island �� background drop appeared in “The Mystery of Veggie Island ��“. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics